


The First of Many

by Humansunshine



Series: Rainbow Dinner Parties [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Maia Month 2018, Non-binary Maia Roberts, queer solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia and Simon finally go to Alec and Magnus' for a dinner party, but they get a little distracted by Magnus' cocktail trolley.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).



> My first offering for Maia Month!! I noticed that Maia is severely underrepresented on AO3 - she isn't in any of the top 10 pairings and that makes me mad considering how beautiful Saia are together. So I decided to focus on Maia this month! I'm taking Maia-centric prompts on Tumblr all the way through July! I accept anything except Maia/Jordan  
> Link: https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This one isn't as Maia-centric as it could be, but it's tricky with four characters. Stay tuned for more Maia content with all kinds of (healthy) pairings!
> 
> The prompt was from Rike (who prompted a LOAD of stuff, because she's an angel): give me ANYTHING on alec/maia and maia/magnus. those dinner nights they talked about in one of your other one shots maybe?

“Stop talking business, it’s happy hour.” Magnus groaned, putting a cocktail in Maia’s hand. “Rule one of rainbow dinner parties. No business. I don’t want to hear the word Clave all night.” 

“Unless we’re saying fuck the Clave?” Simon suggested, and Magnus snapped his fingers, pointing at Simon’s chest.

“I knew you were my favourite Jewish vampire for a reason.” He hummed, turning to pour Simon a bloody mary. 

Alec came out of the bedroom, smoothing a new deep purple shirt down over his chest, a look of surprise on his face as Maia stepped forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, guys.” 

“You look amazing, dude!” Simon enthused, holding out his fist to Alec, who arched his eyebrow. “C’mon,” he pressed, “bump me!” 

As slowly as possible, Alec put his fist against Simon’s. He’d never fist bumped anyone in his life. 

“Whiskey or cocktail?” Magnus asked him, patting his backside affectionately. 

“You wanna sit down?” Maia tilted their head towards the dining table, looking at their boyfriend. Simon nodded, sipping at his cocktail. 

“I think Magnus is trying to get me drunk.” Simon whispered as the two of them sat down, “this stuff is strong.” 

Maia giggled, and took a sip of the cocktail Magnus had given them. “Yeah, this is pretty strong too. And I’m a bartender.” Their mind wandered, inevitably, to the Hunter’s Moon, wondering how Bat was doing holding down the fort. He was intelligent and fairly quick, he just didn’t have the outgoing nature to keep everyone calm and happy. Maia hoped Russell and his pals would stay away tonight, give the poor kid a break. 

“I’m sure Bat’s doing great,” Simon murmured, squeezing their hand, and Maia smiled, ducking their head. 

“I thought vampires couldn’t read minds.” 

“That’s not a vampire super power, that’s a boyfriend super power.” Simon shrugged.

Maia smiled, kissing his cheek. “You’re the sweetest.” 

Alec and Magnus took their seat opposite them, and Alec raised his glass. “To drunken ideas coming to life.” 

“All the best ideas start that way.” Maia agreed, clinking their glass to Alec’s, then Magnus’, and then Simon’s. 

“The downworlder cabinet also came to me while I was royally pissed. But that doesn’t leave this room.” Alec admitted, pointing at both Maia and Simon, who laughed. 

Maia grinned at him. “That’s why you’re my favourite shadowhunter. Willing to admit that you’re just as fucked up as the rest of us.” 

“It’s pretty hard not to, when you fuck up as often as I do.” Alec replied, and everyone chuckled. “Go on then, best drunken idea you ever had.” 

“The Bloody Mary.” Magnus mused, tapping his chin. 

“No, that is definitely not true.” Simon scoffed, “there’s no way you invented the Bloody Mary.” 

Magnus looked at him, affronted. “You could have at least let me tell the story first.” 

“Yeah, Si, we missed out on a totally fictional but very entertaining account of the first Bloody Mary.” Maia teased, winking at Magnus. 

“What was yours?” Magnus asked, taking a sip of his cocktail. 

Maia hissed through their teeth sheepishly. “I really don’t have many good ideas when I’m drunk. Usually they’re very bad ideas.” 

“That’s not true, you had that idea for us to get Burger King on the way home from the Hunter’s Moon the other week! That was a great idea.” Alec reminded them, and they smirked, sipping their cocktail. 

“I do have very good food-related ideas.” Maia allowed, “and I know your drunken ass well enough to by now to know that you turn into a sad drunk if you don’t eat carbs.” 

“Carbs do make me happy,” Alec sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How are you not as drunk as me?!” Maia demanded, sitting themselves in Magnus’ lap. “It’s rude to make your guests drunk, you son of a bitch.” 

Magnus snorted, his eyes alight with amusement. “Maybe it has something to do with my immortality.”

“Bullshit!” Simon huffed from where he was lying on the sofa. “I’m immortal and I am fucking wrecked. Oh no,” he sat up suddenly, “don’t let me bite Alec’s feet.” 

Alec wrinkled his nose, drawing his legs up to his chest where he was sat in the armchair. “Ew.”

“Simon has trauma ‘cause of that Heidi girl,” Maia explained, “she got bit on the feet and everybody thought it was Simon because he was suuuuper drunk.” 

“Who bites someone’s feet?” Magnus asked, and Maia shrugged, tossing all the liquid in their glass over their shoulder. 

“A fucking weirdo.” 

“True,” Alec agreed, “a fucking weirdo.”

“Dead weirdo.” Simon assured them, slurping the dregs out of his glass. 

Maia was struck by how cute Simon was with his eyes wide and his mouth a little stained by blood, and hopped off Magnus’ lap to go and sit on him instead. They kissed his cheek gently, and he straightened up, beaming at them. “You’re such a little sweetiepie.” They told him.

“I’m actually a terrifying vampire.” Simon shrugged, and Alec and Maia snorted at the same time.

“You be whatever you wanna be,” Magnus told him. 

Maia buried their face in Simon’s neck. He smelled nice; he still wore mundane cologne, something cheap, probably from walmart, but they’d be damned if it didn’t smell like home to them, now. He wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them gently, kissing their hair. 

“I never thought I’d root this hard for a relationship that’s not mine.” Alec sighed, his heart warm to see his friends so happy together. 

Maia straightened up and looked from Alec to Magnus. “I love you guys.” They told the two of them, and Magnus waved it away like they didn’t mean it. “No, no, I do. You’ve been so kind to us. Letting Simon stay here, and being nice to me even though I tried ripping Clary apart like the second time we all met.” 

“It’s nothing, you’re great.” Alec insisted, coming to sit next to them on the couch. “You know how long I wanted a family like this? Of people that I can be totally myself around? To not worry about work or anything except out drinking you?” 

“You’re awesome. All of you.” Simon insisted.

“Oh, shit!” Magnus stood up suddenly. “The pasta!” 

Maia, Simon and Alec all looked at each other as Magnus ran to the kitchen, and burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt a Maia fic here, you can! Otherwise head over to Tumblr here: https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
